The life of Change
by story flight
Summary: A person in the wrong time can make all the diffrenece in the world and change the people around him. And shape the future.


Disclaimer notice: Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to Gaianx all rights belong to them. This is a non profit story all. No owner ship of characters expect my own character. Work here is my own idea. Any similarities to other fan fictions is purely coincidental.

There were many things that James thought about though his he would do when older, go to collage, maybe think about how you look. Or getting a job. maybe get married though most girls are not in to him. Even though he did not look bad in his opinion. Medium height with short brown hair and slightly pale. And to top off he had deep black eyes. Though most girls thought of him as very boring. But not like he cared though. But these are kind of things that you thought of for your future. But second impact does dampen those thoughts a bit considering that the human population went from 7 billion all the way down to 2. Which caused a LOT of trouble for humans but instead of worrying about the future problems James Mathew sat in a smelly class room. And was thinking how to get by this lessons with out being bored to death about the fun facts of the English language.

" James pay attention. So won't get anywhere if you don't keep focus" barked the teacher

As he slammed down a book on jame's desk. " because of your lack of focus you will now be doing a 5 page essay on how language can shape the world" as he explained.

"Ohhh that's boring as hell" groaned James as he leaned back on his chair and with that he glanced out the window to the open ocean as it glistened. As the Suns rays bounced off the water giving it a very calm feeling but something felt off. As if it held something sinister under its waves. Black clouds were collecting in the sky give it an dark out thinking more about it he examined his class room.

The room was something not to be Proud of it showed many signs of age and was not in the best of condition. after second impact the UK was not in the best of shape but some how managed to stay afloat even during the wars the raged across the world for resources. Like food, water, medicine, fuel and various other things. So with a low budget the school went by fine. His old school was much better but brought memory's he best not bring up. The people in the class weren't any better most if not all were idiots. **'How did I end up In this class is beyond me'** he pondered though this did not last long before he noticed some kids group together and where whispering. James strained his ears to listen

"hey I heard something big is going on like I mean full army shit going on" said a boy with blonde hair. This time a brown haired boy piped up and replied "Mate you hear a lot of shit that is full of bull prove it". The blonde retorted " now how the heck I'm going to prove that I'm not nerd hacker and army geek". Hearing this James snickered at the thought **'Ha you're far from a nerd my friend if there was a scale for nerds you would be in the minus.** " of course you're so full of shit it's funny" as the third boy boasted. "Forget it you guys won't listen and hey I'm smarter then you think" the blonde snapped back. James just mentally just rolled his eyes at this **'sure mate think that if it makes you sleep at night'.**

Suddenly breaking everyone's attention was the loud roaring sounds of jets soaring over head. Everyone quickly rushed to the windows to see the sight they were greeted by dozens of jets and bomber names which none knew. " WOW look at them that's so cool" as some girl yelled. As the fighters zoomed out towards sea the faintest of glows could be seen but only James noticed 'mm I wonder what that is?' He peered at the glow.

"Ok ok get back to your seats they are probably doing some training exercise or something" as the old teacher droned on. As he closed the blinds and started a film. With that the students went back the their seats or get extra work for home. They all choose the first.

After a few minutes later they heard a a low rumble quiet but still audible to the class.

"What was that" said a ginger boy."Don't know it sounds like a earthquake"commented the pigtailed haired girl next to him. " idiot we don't have earthquakes here" shouted a boy across the class. Before any more could be said another large rumble raced through the class shaking the lights overhead which caused some to shrieked with fear.

Teacher having enough of this " alright stop whining it's the army jets or something now get back to work." Having heard the class slowly went back to work. But James was not convinced and thought 'really army jets pffttt this guy know nothing' but did not voice his opinion. But reluctantly went back to his work.

But Then a more louder more vicious sound that sounded very familiar to that of a explosion as it ringed though out room. "Oh my god look" shouted a boy next to the window as he peaked past the blinds. The whole class rushed to the windows and what they saw shocked them all. In The distance was a large mushroom cloud the filled the light blue sky with dust and ash.

" holy shit this is like some shit from a film" proclaimed the blonde boy from before.

Then they saw something else that rocked them to their cores out of the mushroom cloud barely able to see. they saw a dark blue monstrosity as it waded through the water as it emerged from the cloud. The creature supported two large bony looking shoulders with a rib cage like chest. It had two stick like arms that were hanging loosely by its sides. The face was something out of a horror film two empty eye sockets and a pointed jaw if it could be called a jaw or face for that fact. And finally at the centre of its cheat was a dark red ominous orb. A creature that seem to have dragged its way out of the gates of hell.

" what the heck is that thing" exclaimed a a young boy. James having enough of the stupidity of people shouted. "What makes you think any one here would know what that thing is."

In the distance they could the old air raid sirens blasting though out the city. The class was ready to rush out of the class when they heard a large more earthshaking sound. They sharply turned their heads to the creature but saw that the thing was standing still but was hard to tell. It was as if the thing was staring at something. With out warning another massive shake torn though the room knock people over and bring the things off the walls.

Having fallen over from the shake James quickly recovered and stood back up to stare back outside to the creature when suddenly the sight was blocked by a large dark blue wall. Only after a few seconds did James notice that it was not a wall but a gargantuan foot. " quick outside" shouted the teacher who was sweating profusely.

With out a second thought everyone rushed outside. They all stood still looking at the foot only a few moments later did they notice it was much darker then before. They looked up to see the sun cut off by a giant.

It was a towering humanoid coated in a dark blue paint with jet black highlights. Its head sporting two yellow eyes that radiated a twisted feeling. Alien like. It's massive blue arms rigidly hung next to its body. With massive shoulder blades that reached its its hand was a rifle the size of a small building. It's left hand twitched as if nervous about the stand off between the two giants.

"WHAT! There's two of them" asked a bewildered boy. " No I think the blue one is going to fight that thing" as the pigtailed girl suggested. Before any more was said 4 jets zoomed around the blue giant and streaked towards the black creature. As this all happened more panicked talking happened. One boy broke down and stared whispering " we are all going to die here. We are all going to die."

The a massive groan was heard. James quickly found the source of the noise and noticed that the blue figure started to move its right arm which held the gigantic rifle and aimed it at the monster. A second later it fired a stream of bullets at it causing a large cloud of dust to form hiding the black monstrosity from view. " yeah take that" shouted the ginger boy and with that more of the class cheered. But in the blink of an eye a vicious purple beam lanced though the air striking the rifle shattering it to pieces.

The blue machine had no time to react before a second beam stuck its chest bringing it off its feet and landing on its back crushing a Large area. The leg nearly crushed James but managed to run and dive away in time. With his heart beating at an insane speed " CRAP I nearly got killed!" He bellowed. He looked around and saw a grim sight;Others were not as lucky and were crushed by the massive leg. Though the sight did not shake James as much as it should do.

James tried to look further past the leg fall has caused huge amounts of dust to appear blocking the view. As he trudged on he could hear the groans of people around him but could not see them. "What am I going to do now" as he talked to no one. He turned to the sea to see if the monster was still there. The sight that greets him terrified him to great lengths. The creature was now wading to the shore. Though thankfully fighters were keeping it distracted for now…

James then broke in to a run though the ash and dust. Weaving between broke cars and bikes. Everywhere he look he saw the damage the fall of the giant had caused. Ruined homes, shops and various others. Most had likely had people in kids, parents, old people. But he could not dwell on those thoughts if he wanted to live. When he felt like he had run for hours( 2 minutes) he came to a stop. Out of breath he gazed at the head of the giant

which had a long pole like structure poking out the back of its neck. Jame's curiosity got the better of him and ran to towards it.

James soon reached the pole object its size was tiny compared to the head. James felt dwarfed by the size. " DAMN that is one big something" he said lost for words. Soon he was brought out of his train of thought with the sound of a massive explosion. He turned to the sea once more to see most if not nearly all the fighters were destroyed. This urged him to quickly examine the object. He saw what appeared to be a ladder which lead to a hatch. He ran to the ladder and climbed it to reach the hatch. Slowly he opened it and crawled in to the darkness.

Once inside the tube he fell in what he thought was water. He tried to find the hatch but could not find it. He was slowly running out of air. '**Great not killed by a alien but by lack of air just great!'** With that thought he accepted it and opened his mouth. To his surprise he could breath though the water. 'Ok let's find out what's in here' as he swam to the lower end of the tube. He finally came to a chair like object. 'Wait a sec that's a person'. James swam to the chair and saw the person was a young boy the same age roughly. The boy was wearing a weird suit that oddly matched the Giants colour. James put two and two together 'Wtf who lets a kid pilot these death machines.' The boy was clearly out cold James slowly moved the boy out of the chair to the side and made sure he was ok.

James readily sat in the chair and pressed a few buttons and boom a screen appeared to his left. The screen showed a blurry image of a purple haired woman and a blonde haired woman as well. "Who the hell are you" shouted the blonde. "Err mmy name it JJames Mathew as he stammered. "What happened to Michael " the purples haired one said.

"I think his is knocked out" James blurted out. "Damn he was our only chance" growled the lavender one. " what's the situation with the angel" she continued. "The angel has reached the land" shouted a off screen man. 'What? Angels.' James wondered.

"Unit-05 has sustained moderate damage to the chest it's still connected to the power cable" ranted another off screen man. **'What's Unit-05?'** As James tried to make sense of what's going on. "We need time to get Michael awake to fight the angel." The purple haired barked. "But how Unit-05 it's down with no pilot" talked back the first off screen man. " we might just have a pilot" piped up the blonde. "What how?" The man asked back. "Misato look" as the blonde showed the purple haired one a data pad. **'So she is called Misato'** James finally learned.

"WOW that boy with Michael In there can teach a sync rate of 67%" exclaimed Misato. "Yes it's amazing with out Michael and with a plug suit he could reach higher" the blonde explained. "Ritsuko that means a we have a fighting chance!" as Misato joyously shouted

**'What is happening here' **James thought. The two woman finally turning their attention to the young boy. "James was it we need you to pilot the Unit can you do that" inquired Ritsuko. "What?! You want me to pilot this thing. I have no clue how to move it let alone fight what ever that other thing. What do you call it an,Angel?." As James ranted. "Don't you have other pilots? Asked James. "Yes but both our pilots are here in Tokyo-3 worlds away from your location" replied Ritsuko.

"James the fate of country no the world is in risk. You are the only one there capable to pilot Unit-05" reasoned Misato. "Could you be any more cheesy" groaned James "but I don't want to die against that angel out there" he pleaded. " I know you're scared anyone would be. But we need you to do it and fast!" As she shouted. "But… that angel took down your other pilot" he replied. A second later Ritsuko came up to the screen and stated reading a piece of paper. "James Matthew you have been ordered by the United Nations to asset Nerv. And their battle against the Angels. If you do not agree with this this. You will be arrested for the breaking in to military equipment and commandeering it. You will spend the rest of your life in a darkened cell. Locked away until you die. If you agree you will be put on the pilot roster. And avoid imprisonment. Gendo Ikari." She finally said gaining her breath back.

"What!" As both James and Misato gasped. "That's outrageous how can the commander do that! Said a fuming Misato. "It's the only way" explained Ritsuko. "So James do you agree?" She continued. **'WTF I'm going to prison if I don't pilot this death machine. Why am I the one who gets picked in life. There is not much I can do now I have to pilot'** with that mental agreement. "Fine il do it" as he whispered. "Ok good we only have a few moments before the angel reaches you. Now the Unit moves based on your thoughts so think about walking and using the controls. The Unit will move, got it just focus on that" she explained. "Right". "Mama we are ready for full activation" a off screen voice said.

"Good start" And with that energy flowed though the tube starting. To light up the tube and chair. The tube then screwed in to the base of the neck and was slowly inserted. "Power stable, mental contamination in optimal range, ego boarder stable, harmonics value at correct sync boarder. 1.8 1.5 1.2 0.8 0.4 0.1 0 it's clear!" Various voices cheered. "Wait we got bio feedback. It's feeding back, we got a new energy signature. It's unreadable" cried a woman.

"Wait wha…" That was all he could say before he withered in pain. As it raced though his was as if someone was tearing out his soul. Ripping it to shreds. He withered in the seat his muscles spamming and then nothing. James then slumped in the seat. "Is he ok!" Demanded Misato. As she whipped around to to look at Ritsuko. "Why don't you ask him" as she pointed at the screen. Misato turn to look at the screen to see James wake, staring intently at the screen gripping the joysticks.

"You ok?"inquired Misato. "Yeah and I'm ok to fight" as he lowly whispered. "Well then get ready. Well Evangelion Unit-05 GO!" Ordered Misato. The tube glowed a multitude of colours 'An Evangelion interesting' he thought as he waited. Moments late it finally went transparent. James then fully saw his enemy. The Angel it had torn though the remaining fighters. And was now facing towards himself. James quickly struggled to make the eva stand. But after a few seconds he started to move the legs up. Then the full body finally standing he glared to the angel. "James we got a spare rifle for you don't lose this one"said Misato. "Ok". 4 massive helicopters hovered over the eva which carried a giant rifle. James looked up and urged the Eva's arm to reach for it. One he grabbed the rifle he levelled it at the angel.

Then he began the dance of death with an angel. The irony.

The angel having none of this raised its right and fired a beam straight at Unit-05. But James managed to dodge it in time. As the beam impacted the land behind Unit-05. Setting it alight. 'Damn that was fast' he thought. As he recovered he launched a large volley of bullets at the angel. Smashing in to it hiding it from view as the bullets kicked up more dust. **'Wait this is like before… Shit'**. James reacted quick enough to avoid a lance though the face. The beam soared overhead impacting a distance away. Standing Unit-05 up james realigned the rifle and fire another volley. But this time more controlled but the bullets doing superficial damage barely scraping the skin. "Misato the rifle is useless" he shouted over the open channel. " damn that means you have to go in close for the kill." She explained. 'Damn that's I though as well' " ok il try" he replied. He slowly urged the eva to the smoke. "James there is a weapon called the progressive knife in the right shoulder pylon. Press the left controls to activate" Ritsuko barked on the channel. "Ok" James pressed the button which In turn launched the knife out of its confinement. Throwing the rifle away and reaching for the knife. Grabbing it he steadied the knife and waited. Soon the smoke cleared revealing the angel unharmed.

"Ready for round two you monster" James cried as he charged the angel. Unit-05 ran at incredible speed at the angel. The angel see this bulked its arms increasing muscle in its hands. and backhanded the Eva that was charging it. The attack sent the Eva flying in to the water. "Aahhhhh" screamed James and he plunged in to the water. He could feel a bruise forming where the angel hit. "What the hell was that?! He demanded. "What the Eva feels you feel a two way connection. That's how you sync with a eva." Hurriedly Explained Ritsuko.

"Crap that's not good" said James while he righted the Eva up and stood knee deep in the water. But before he could fully recover the angel smashed in to him. Taking both angel and Eva back on to the land. The angel then brought down its left hand and landed a sickening blow to the Eva's face. "Ahhh" he cried as blood flowed from his nose. In defence James raised the eva's hands and returned back a blow smacking it with extreme the angel to stagger off the Eva.

Seeing his chance he lifted the Eva back on to its feet and readied himself. Putting the Eva in to a boxing stance. The angel went in to a rage and raised both hands and launched 4 beams towards James. Seeing this he reacted to the first two dodging them both. But no time for the other two. The remaining two impaled in to the Eva's chest ripping though all armour plates. The sheer force forced the Eva back causing it to destroy more of the city. "Ahhhhhhhh" he screamed. It was if he was just shot in the stomach twice. The pain was indescribable. James then gathered his resolve and grasped the two beams. And with a massive pull he ripped the beam out of the Eva's chest. "Please I don't want to go on" he pleaded. "We have no choice James now keep fighting" responded Misato

'Why me is it because of before?' But then snapped out of this thought."What comes around. Goes around" he cried. As he hefted the beams and threw them with great power. The beams were close to their target but a hexagonal field appeared stoping the beams destroying them. "What!" He shouted. " damn that's a AT-field with that up we can't touch it" ranted Ritsuko. With in seconds the angel ran up to the Eva and grabbed its right arm. Slowly tearing the arm out of its socket. James was at a loss for words at the pain he could feel himself start to lose consciousness. He tried to kick the angel away but to no avail. What felt like a lifetime the angel ripped the arm clean off.

The loss of the arm sent the most pain James ever felt. He could feel the dark hands of unconscious wrap around his mind and drag him under. "Mama he's blacking out" cried a young woman. "Damn not now…quick induce a electronic shock high voltage to snap him out" instructed Ritsuko. "But that's too high it could injure him" replied the woman. "Damn it just do it" angrily replied Ritsuko. "Ok" said the woman.

With that a high voltage racked though jame's body bringing him back to conscious. "Aaaaahh" he cried as the pain came rushing back. He looked at his arm and saw a massive pitch black brushing around his right arm. James was about to break in to tears "why did you bring me" back he cried. He could feel the energy course though his body. He also could feel the pain of the cripple what ever was left of the boy called James Mathew Finally looking back to the angel who had flung the arm away. Which had landed a good 500m away. James quickly scanned for the progressive knife but no sight. Gritting his teeth from the pain and the anger. He snapped grabbing the Angels head with the Eva's left arm he lifted it off the ground and slammed it in to the ground. Cracking the Angels boney face. "My god he is creating an AT-field its neutralising the phase space." Gasped James repeatedly smashed the Angels face in. The angel then kicked the Eva in the leg bringing it to its knee. This nearly snapped Jame's legs but this did not halt the fearsome assault, James not letting up chose s different target; he aimed his remaining hand at the glowing globe.

With a almighty punch he brought it down on the orb causing a massive crack to appear. The Angels face lit up a deep red. infuriated used its two hand and grasped the Eva's head. Slowly large beams appeared at each hand. The beams moved back and with extreme speed smashed in to the skull of the Eva. "Damn!" As he felt like a drill was trying to enter his brain. This only spurred him on to keep attacking. The beams were causing massive damage. More blood flowed out of his nose and mouth. James could feel that he was not going to last much longer against this attack **'atleast I helped some people this time'** then focused all his remaining strength in his last punch.

As if a punch from God he rained the hand down on the orb splitting it apart. **'Yes I did it…'** That was the only thing he thought before the angel went critical. and went up in a white ball of light and exploded with a force so powerful it was felt across the world. The explosion destroyed the city and took blue form of Evangelion Unit-05 with it…

Author note: ooooooo cliffhanger what will happen to unit 05 and James. Oh and Michael. What will Misato and Ritsuko think. How will this change the future of Tokyo-3 and the rest of the crew. Also next time we will meet your 3 favourite characters. A certain blue haired girl, a boy that is know widely and a certain don't give two shits man.

Please read and review.


End file.
